Shattered
by StreakingHerculobus
Summary: [time-travel] A battered Ichigo and hollowfied Rukia find themselves in the past, out of which comes an opportunity to prevent the disastrous future. Yet the road ahead is difficult as they must put to rest Soul Society's suspicions and at the same time, combat the strangely dormant Aizen Sosuke.
1. Chapter 0

_Very well._

Kurosaki Ichigo could feel the flow of time reversing, the clock of fate rewinding, and human lives being undone. Events never happened. People dead in the future are alive in the past. Wars and conflicts had not started. A relative peaceful period for Soul Society revisited.

A red and black bundle was deposited from the sky at least from the perspective of the couple of academy students hanging out near an oak. The newly arrived shinigami groaned and fluttered his eyes. A hand in the chest. A hole through the heart. He was familiar with many ways to die. However, a slit through the throat was by far the longest and most frustrating path to death.

He opened his mouth and coughed weakly, inviting a stream of plasma to pour forth. Ichigo struggled to get oxygen to his lungs, the passageway blocked. Each intake of air was like a hiccup, and the experience taught the teenager a new kind of helplessness. The seconds passed by, counting down the minutes until his final breath when the world would go dark and all his dreams would dissipate, along with whatever chance he had to save his friends and family.

Beside him another broken form laid. This one had silver hair with a white sheen. Considerably shorter than Kurosaki and equally beaten, though possessing no life-threatening injuries like her counterpart, she was breathing evenly unconscious.

Her white kimono, or what was left of it, draped over her, noticeably large, and littered with blots of red, again from her own wounds. With pale skin and dull purple eyes she did not resemble Rukia of old.

A double-edged scythe, twice the size of its owner, laid beside her. The arched ruby blade was supported by a curved bone rod. It dissolved, however, a few seconds later. On the opposite side, Ichigo's zanpaktou remained in its bankai state. The thorn'ed blade glinted meanly in the sunlight. The sight of it made the Academy students reluctant to approach.

The bravest one led the way slowly, inching closer and closer until he could make out the faces of them they lay there. Ichigo, lying away from them on his side, was barely aware of the observers. At this point in time, the pain had subsided, numb to a degree, but the struggle for oxygen consumed his thoughts.

A girl, Yuza, began to panic, having seen the state of the two strangers. "We have to do something! Go get help." A closer look startled her even more. "I think he's choking on his own blood."

Another girl, a third-year student named Rakine who possessed more experience, bent down and began inspecting their bodies, searching for anything she might be able to heal. She could close some of the cuts, but as for the man's throat and the woman's head trauma, nothing could be done.

The tallest, a boy by the name of Shiko, nodded and hurried off, stating that he'll retrieve 'Mitashi-sensei'.

The only other remaining boy, Tenrai, eyed the barely perceptible up and down motion of Rukia's chest and Ichigo's breathing was loud and strained enough. "At least they are still alive."

"Well, I don't know about her, but he won't be for long if he doesn't receive professional treatment within the hour," Naomi informed him. She continued to patch up what she could while the other two waited with bated breath.

Two minutes later, Hana arrived along with the elder shinigami, who after one glance, activated a communication kido. Speaking directly to the Fourth division she let them know of the seriousness of the situation. She received word back that the Captain herself would be on her way given the emergency nature.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Hana asked with a dubious tone. He had never seen injuries so severe. The ground beneath the two was practically stained red, from where the blood still leaked.

"Stop the bleeding. That is our first priority," Mitashi-sensei ordered. The others began to work, creating tourniquets from their own clothes. By the end, at least good three-quarters of the flow had stopped, but no one knew whether too much had been lost already.

With a whoosh of wind, Unohana Retsu herself arrived along with Kotetsu Isane, who had not been too busy. The lieutenant immediately went to work on Rukia, while Unohana knelt down and placed her hand around Ichigo's neck.

Meanwhile, the students watched on in wonder, having never seen a captain so close before, much less such a complicated healing. Even her restrained spiritual pressure caused the academy instructor to sweat. The others concentrated on staying on their feet.

Ichigo felt a calm soothing sensation wash over his neck. He focused his eyes on the person above him, making out long dark hair and a heart-shaped face. He attempted to speak, but the words came out as more of a gurgle.

"Shh," Unohana ordered. "We're going to take care of you." The captain looked up to see how Isane was faring. "What's her condition?"

Isane had done all she could for the head injury. She began to work her way down Rukia's body, searching for the gravest injuries first. "The wounds are being taken care of and from this point on pose no threat. I fear however that she has lost too much blood. We need to get back and do a blood transfusion as soon as possible."

Unohana nodded. "Same here." She stood and got ready to call forth her shikai, whose special abilities will simultaneously transport and administer care to the two bodies.

A scratching sound interrupted her release command. Unohana looked back down to see the man fishing with his hand for the arm of his companion. As his search grew more desperate Unohana motioned for Isane to take of it. The lieutenant bent down and cast a sleeping spell over the weakened subject.

Minazuki popped into existence which caused a couple of the students to gasp. The manta-ray creature scooped up Rukia and Ichigo at which point Isane and Unohana both flash-stepped on top. "Thank you for contacting us, Mitashi-san. A member of the fourth division will be by later to get a full report."

"Of course, Unohana-taicho. I hope they make it." The instructor and the four students waved goodbye, as the creature took flight, headed for the more equipped facility in the fourth division.

X

_The reiatsu analysis has come in. It's just as we feared. The woman is apparently 70 percent hollow and 30 percent shinigami. If this is true where is the hollow hole or mask? _

_Not all hollows possess hollow holes. It depends on the circumstances of their transformation. However, the fact she doesn't __even __possess a mask fragment is contradictory to the report. We can't even classify her as an arrancar._

_Well, whatever she is, she'll be okay. The blood transfusion is more than successful, and twelve stitches were enough to patch up her head. In about three weeks, the stitches will be able to be removed. _

_Good. As for him, it will take considerably much more time to recover. At this point, I doubt his capability to eat. The IV will have to stay in until he can effectively swallow. Hmm, it appears he's waking. He must have more spiritual pressure than we thought. Isane, put the paper away. The twelfth division must not learn about their special conditions. At least not yet. _

Ichigo's head rolled back and forth as he tried to ascertain his location. Bright overhead lights practically blinded him. A silhouette moved into view, the same visage from before. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but to his alarm, no sound was emitted. His left hand scrambled for his throat, but a strong grip captured his wrist.

Unohana Retsu guided his hand back to his side. "I'm afraid to say that you're vocal chords have been damaged. We've done our best to repair them; at first we weren't sure they were even salvageable, but thanks to your remarkable healing factor, in the next few days you'll be talking fine."

Ichigo recognized the woman who stood above him. So the fourth division captain had come to their aid. She was certainly preferable to several other less humane captains. Kurotsuchi for one and Soifon as well. Then remembering who exactly traveled there with him, Ichigo turned his head and saw Rukia snoring peacefully on the bed beside. Noticing the chalk board on his lap, he scribbled, "Is she going to be okay?"

Unohana nodded. "Yes, but her concussion was very severe. There could be additional repercussions. I must admit you two were a gruesome sight. Both of you lost about four pints of blood. Most people die after three."

Rukia began to stir. Stretching her arms, she yawned, not yet fully aware of her situation. Then recognizing the fourth division and the lieutenant standing above her, she groaned, "What happened?"

"That's my question," Unohana replied. "And who you two are would be very helpful as well." The fourth division captain tucked her arms in the folds of her cloak.

Relieved that Ichigo was in the room and seemingly okay, Rukia turned her thoughts to what exactly had occurred. The memories were fuzzy, but it had something to do with Aizen and the Hogyoku. They were fighting when this bright flash of light swallowed them all. The next thing she remembers is waking up here in the care of Unohana. "It's not very clear, but I believe me and-"

Ichigo grabbed her arm and cut her off. Over the months spent together they had gained the ability to conduct an entire conversation with just a look. The serious line of Ichigo's mouth and the way he subtly shook his head made her reconsider spilling.

Rukia continued more cautiously, "Me and...Shizuku were fighting these hollows and unfortunately we were overwhelmed. My name is Homura. Please do you mind telling us where we are?" Given the fact that Unohana did not know who they were, Rukia was able to guess that she wasn't supposed to know who Unohana was.

They were clearly lying, but Unohana was a patient person. Pretending to go along with their story she asked for further clarification. "That is strange because at least one of the hollows possessed a sword in order to injure your companion so."

Rukia noticed the bandages around Ichigo's neck and given the busy chalkboard, she realized why he hadn't come forward personally. "There may have been one or two arrancars, I'm not sure."

"It's funny you should mention arrancars, because as far as we can tell, you are remarkably similar to one." Unohana smiled knowingly. "The pale skin, your predatory teeth, and your spiritual pressure are undeniably hollow-like." The captain stepped in between their hospital beds. "What I find most puzzling is why this shinigami would associate himself with the likes of you."

Unohana said it in such a polite and gentle manner, that the insult was almost lost on Ichigo. Nonetheless, if he had his voice, Ichigo would have chewed the captain out for treating his best friend so callously. "Don't be mistaken. Once the two of you are recovered, we will get to the bottom of this. As for where you are, welcome to the Gotei 13."

Not missing the two's obvious distress at the news, Unohana prepared to leave. 'Isane, would you please?"

The lieutenant nodded and retrieved the two red bracelets from the table. She placed one on both of them who probably guessed what the outcome would be if they resisted in such a poor state.

Ichigo felt his recovering spiritual pressure plummet to zero which exacerbated the pain of his injuries. Rukia grimaced when the same happened to her; the sensation brought back memories to when she was first apprehended by the Soul Society. Left in the room alone together they couldn't resist holding hands, anxious for what the future held.

X

The halls of the first division were enormous, matching the spiritual pressure of the captain who inhabited these walls. Unohana Retsu followed the Third Seat to Yammamoto's main office which overlooked all of Seireitei. The old man was posted at the balcony keeping watch over his kingdom. The Third Seat announced her presence and humbly bowed out of the room.

Yammamoto Genryusai turned around and fixed Unohana with a stern gaze. "Welcome. I understand you have news about the two ryoka found on our border."

Nodding, Unohana walked over to join him at the balcony, hands once again tucked within the folds of her cloak. "Yes, Head Captain. The boy or man, I don't know which-he looks young enough-has a considerable amount of spiritual pressure, more than myself. The woman has a sizable amount as well, a little more than a lieutenant, but nowhere close to a captain. Like I messaged you, both were severely injured, and without care they would have perished."

Stroking his beard, Yammamoto nodded thoughtfully. "It is hard to imagine that whatever caused such injuries would have gone unnoticed seeing as how they were found just a little ways from the academy."

"Yes well, they claim they were accosted by an assortment of hollows and arrancars. However, when I inspected the wound in the boy's neck, I found that it could only have been caused by a zanpaktou. The owner's spiritual pressure was clearly shinigami."

"So they are lying." Yammamoto had little patience for deceivers. Especially those which had been found in a secure area and who had been engaged in more than likely criminal or at least violent activity. "You expressed especial concern about the woman."

Unohana Retsu sighed. "I decided to come to you with this information personally because it is very sensitive. Outside of me and Isane no one else knows. It appears that the woman is both hollow and shinigami."

Yammamoto raised an eyebrow. "A vizard then." He could already feel a headache coming on. The last thing he needed was another case of illegal experimentation. He mentally thumbed through a list of possible suspects, Urahara chief among them, followed by his successor, Kurotsuchi.

"Not exactly. Vizards are shinigami who have been infected with a hollow presence, a foreign agent if you will. She is clearly a hollow though with shinigami traits. And no she isn't an arrancar either. She possesses no hollow hole or mask fragment. She is completely unique."

"Perhaps we should turn her over to Kurotsuchi for investigation, once we make sure he isn't the culprit of course."

Unohana Retsu grimaced. She did not care for what kind of things occurred in the twelfth division at all. As a fighter she wasn't interested in the pursuit of knowledge or science, and as a healer she wasn't interested in procedures which cause unnecessary harm. "That is a possible solution. However, I respectfully request the responsibility of housing and interrogating them for the time being. They are still recovering and their health is of the utmost importance if we are to glean any information from them."

"Indeed, for they just might be speaking the truth. If that is the case we need all the information we can get." Yammamoto turned back to the sunset. "Continue what you're doing, Unohana. I will make sure none of this gets around."

The healer turned to go, but the Head Captain left her with a last remark, "Understand that once this entire issue is resolved that the woman by the laws of our society is to be put to death, including the boy who so easily fraternizes himself with the enemy."

Unohana's serene countenance faltered, as she left the barracks, remembering the concern each person had for the other.

X

Rukia had been mortally wounded before. However, she must admit that the Kyoka Suigetsu packed a much larger punch than the silly stick the Royal Guard member had used. The blade, when Aizen had so teasingly nicked her for what felt like hours, communicated the sheer inhumanity of it's wielder. Devoid of mercy, of decency, _of feeling_, the sword seared her psyche as well as her body. Only emptiness emanated from that zanpaktou.

Though the lieutenant informed her it had been about three days, the memory was still fresh in her mind. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw him, standing before her, a pinned Ichigo in the background. "This is what love accomplishes," he had said, more for Ichigo's benefit.

And then the torture had begun. "Friends, family, lovers, they are only their to distract the masses from the reality of their weakness. You'll never be strong hanging on to them. Today, Ichigo, you will finally be free. She is the last person you care about, no?" He chuckled. "I've done a good job of taking care of the rest."

"Rukia! I mean Homura." Ichigo reached over and gave her shoulder a good shake. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

She snapped out of the dream, soaked in sweat. Confiscating for the embarrassing display, she barked, "No duh, sherlock. What else are you going to tell me?"

"You don't have to be like that," he admonished. "I was just trying to help." Ichigo puzzled over why he and Rukia could only argue lately, when he figured that the opposite would be the case, given what they had gone through.

"You can help by getting us out of the bracelets and away from the Gotei 13 before they execute me for being a freakin' hollow." Rukia crossed her arms, seriously put off. "Need I remind you who got us into this mess in the first place."

Ichigo scrunched his eyebrows. She didn't just say what he thought she did. He thought they had gone over this, but she seemed to keep wanting to throw it back in his face. And he had no comeback. The sad part is he knew she was right and he deserved every word. Lamely, he assured her, "We'll get out of this, trust me."

"Is that so?" Rukia began counting on one hand all the things that stood in their way. "We have zero spiritual pressure, your zanptaktou is nowhere in sight, we're stuck in some messed up dimension where no one recognizes us, and more than likely as soon as we are better the Central 46 will condemn us to death."

Ichigo deflated at the logical analysis of just how bad their situation looked. But that wasn't even the worst part. "There's something else too, Rukia. We were sent back in time, _I think_, as a result of the Hogyoku's meddling. Do you remember who was touching the Hogyoku when it happened?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "I was holding on to you. You were reaching for the Hogyoku and Aizen was holding it." The significance of that image dawned on her. "No, it can't be."

"I believe so. We can't be sure, but more than likely..._he_ is here with us. Th isn't just about us anymore. If we die, then everyone else will too."


	2. Chapter 1

_My comfort is in knowing that he'll never leave me…_

They are in a field. Kurosaki Ichigo is kicked back, enjoying the sun, but most of his pleasure is coming from Rukia, pointed the opposite direction. She lay on her front, bandaged arms gripping his collar, while she kissed his forehead, lips buried in his hair. Wildflowers dotted the grass, a sea of green with red, purple, blue, and yellow strewn about. A rare wind tossed the mixed flora back and forth; soft petals flew over their heads, turning the sky into a masterpiece of color. Sokyoku Hill towered above them, a poignant reminder for Kuchiki of where her feelings began.

"It's a wonderful day," Rukia mumbled into his bangs.

Ichigo bent his elbow and brushed a few strands of Rukia's hair away from the impeccable curve of her jawbone. His gaze never left her elegant face, as she too began to stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

Despite the beautiful sight and the romance of the moment Ichigo's old habits kicked in, and his serene expression was replaced with a scowl. "It's alright."

Rukia lifted her head, glimpsing a hummingbird on a nearby bud. "Of course you would say that," she huffed.

His cross expression transformed into a wry smile. "I'm more interested in this beautiful woman."

Rukia imagined this is the point where things would become a little more intimate if not for the pairs of eyes just beyond the tree line.

"Though I think I could enjoy myself more if we weren't being watched."

Rukia glanced in the direction of the two spies posted a hundred meters away. In constant surveillance by the Onmitsukidō, Ichigo and Rukia were never alone aside from their separate beds. Officially they were on an indefinite probation which in Soul Society lasted anywhere from ten to several hundred years.

"Let's go." Ichigo hopped up and dusted his shihakusho off. Placing an arm around Rukia he sent a cold glare over his shoulder at the two men who mobilized as well. "The second division needs to get a life."

"So true." Rukia studied Ichigo and instantly found something to quarrel about. "Would you stop giving them dirty looks? No wonder the Soul Society doesn't trust us. You keep acting like you're going to kill somebody."

"I can't help it," he explained honestly. "How can I erase eighteen years of moodiness? He exchanged a knowing look with Rukia. "And I am going to kill somebody remember?"

"You better hope they didn't hear that." Rukia let her paranoia get the best of her. "It's silly, but Aizen could have ears everywhere. Do you remember what he said? That if he catches word of us plotting or telling other people about him then he'll arrange a far worse fate."

"Yes, but I believe he also phrased it, 'detects a whiff of us being anything other than obedient schoolchildren, then our friends and family would be the first to die no matter the changes to his carefully laid plans.'" Ichigo stopped and faced her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "You're aren't scared, are you?"

The ground suddenly looked interesting. Rukia's hand traveled to her midsection, the source of her insecurity and shame.

"It's okay. I'm scared too. But Aizen is only one man, and there are two of us. We won't lose for one simple reason: because we can't." Ichigo thought back to one of Zangetsu's first lessons, possibly the most important. "Too many people are counting on us to win whether they know it or not."

Encouraged Rukia lifted her eyes and stifled a smile. "I have only one request," she said, out of character. "Let me be the one to finally end his life."

What was uttered in jest evolved into something darker, as predatory teeth peeked out behind a venomous grin. Her entire eyes clouded over a stormy grey, and cat-like they matched the rest of her vindictive countenance. "He will pay," she muttered deeply.

This had happened before, and while always at a loss of what to do at first-the metamorphosis never failed to break his heart- Ichigo recalled how to respond. Trapping her in a hug he waited for the despicable spell to break. She tried to push him off, but he held her snug, not willing to let go until everything was alright.

Which, he recognized it never would be. He finally understood what it was like for Uryu and Orihime on top of Las Noches, witnessing the usurpation of their friend, the loss of everything that made him who he was, replaced by a ravenous beast. And like Uryu he was helpless, pinned against a concrete wall, watching it all take place.

Eventually he sensed her relax, and stepping back to arm's length, he found relief in her human features.

Her prior compromised state dawned on Rukia and she almost broke down, burying her head into Ichigo's chest. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I made you see that." Her left hand squeezed the insides of his shihakusho.

"No." He stared into the blue sky which seemed to have lost its appeal. "_I'm_ sorry, Rukia."

He wished he could say more, but the words wouldn't come, wedged in his throat. For now he didn't have the courage to do anything other than be there for her. What he wanted to say, what needed to be said, couldn't be related at this point. Deep inside Ichigo accepted that he hadn't grown up enough to take a stand on their relationship, a disservice to Rukia, who beneath her sometimes volatile exterior, perfectly cared for him.

In the distance Ichigo made out the captain of the thirteenth division heading their way with his loyal obnoxious third seat. "What a surprise," the orange-haired teenager mumbled.

Rukia drew herself together and fixed her hair in anticipation. Though this man did not personally know her as Rukia, she nonetheless felt an obligation to treat him with as much respect and kindness as she did in the future. The person beside her, on the other hand, did not share her opinion. Though Ichigo minded his manners and remembered to be polite around Ukitake, the boy always complained later on about how nosy the man could be. At which point Rukia would remind Ichigo how much they owed the captain, seeing as how he had volunteered to house them. That usually shut him up to Rukia's satisfaction.

"I knew I'd find you here. How are you two doing?" Ukitake caught up with them, sending a pleasant smile at both, only one of which was returned. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yes, we were just talking about that," Rukia replied. "Shizuku and I, when we woke up, couldn't resist going on a picnic considering the weather outside." She pointed a thumb behind her. "We got our 'babysitters' to agree, so we packed up a lunch and headed out."

"Oh yeah?" Kotetsu argued. "I heard what happened this morning. You had a much harder time convincing Shizuku than those Onmitsukidō creeps. Furniture was being thrown around, a bunch of name-calling, what kind of persuasion is that?"

"Kiyone, please." Ukitake was aware of Shizuku and Homura's unique relationship and the unusual way in which they interacted. To be honest he found it quite refreshing and humorous as did Shunsui. "It isn't right to judge." He was going to say more, but a coughing fit broke out.

Rukia frowned, alarmed by her former captain's distress. "With all due respect may I ask what you're doing out here?"

"I'm feeling better today, stronger. Every now and then," he admitted, "I have the occasional cough, though nothing serious." He smiled. "Would you care to escort me back to the division?"

"We would be delighted," Rukia replied in an obedient tone reserved for her superiors, touched off by her sophisticated upbringing in the Kuchiki household. "Right, Ichigo?" she nudged him.

He grudgingly nodded. "Of course."

'You know, I can never get over how much you remind me of Rukia. You two act just alike, it's uncanny. I can't understand why you don't like meeting her, especially after having it confirmed that she is related."

Rukia laughed nervously, ignoring Ichigo's 'I-told-you-so' look. "It is hard for me to talk about. We never knew each other growing up, and compared to her, I feel…I don't know, a little disappointed in myself?" Rukia shrugged, having practiced this conversation. "We don't belong here, Ukitake san. I'm sure you can see that. And it doesn't help that what did this to us," she motioned to her body, "is still out there."

Ukitake squeezed both their shoulders, having come to consider them friends and to some extent his family. "I'm doing all I can, and so is Kyōraku. You might not believe it, but since Byakuya learned of your relation to Hisana, he has even pitched in, though discreetly."

"I am glad." Rukia found that hard to believe, considering that he wasn't that open to bending the rules at this point in time.

As the conversation drew on into even more personal matters Rukia's mood grew more despondent. The guilt from lying to her captain threatened to sabotage her cover. At the moment she was tempted to spill everything. But there wasn't a more costly mistake. She thought it ironic that she couldn't do her friends and family a greater injustice than to reveal the identity of the man who endangered all their lives.

After an hour they arrived at the barracks. Rukia was relieved that the trip was over. Ichigo had kept his hand on her back, his offer of support through the emotional ordeal. She was so uncomfortable lying to her mentor that once or twice she had stuttered, and Ichigo was forced to take over.

Once in the office Kotetsu yelled something about the registrar and took off, while Ukitake smiled apologetically. "She is quite loud, isn't she?"

"Not as loud as Homura," Ichigo pitched in. "I know she doesn't seem like the type, but when she relaxes, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. A violent person, to say the least."

Ukitake found that odd. "Well," he turned to Rukia, "are you going to just let him smear your character like that, Homura?"

Rukia already had it covered. With the closest three ring binder she smacked Ichigo upside the head. "I am not a violent person! How dare you say that about me?"

Massaging his temple, Ichigo appealed to Ukitake. "See what I mean? You can't have any peace around this woman."

The white-haired captain chuckled. "Okay, now for the real reason I walked all the way out there to get you. We're having dinner over at Kyoraku's place. But before you say no," he cut off their rejections, "only a select few will be there, those who are on your side."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks, communicating silently to Ukitake's fascination and annoyance. They were a secretive couple, which didn't help their cause.

"What do you say?"

Ichigo supposed dinner couldn't hurt their chances, and what's the likelihood of it getting back to _him_ in the first place? Because such an engagement certainly looked suspicious, especially to someone as paranoid as Aizen.

But they couldn't sit on their hands forever. At some point they needed to execute an attack of their own. Ichigo wasn't the type to stay down and neither was Rukia.

Because, like she said, he _will_ pay.

**A fanfic, focused mainly on strengthening my ability to write IchiRuki with a touch of time-travel. I'm considering writing more. Reviews are appreciated, but most importantly Thanks 4 Reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_PROLOGUE-NEW! Go to chapter 0!_**

* * *

_We fear what we cannot see…_

Kyōraku's place-though smaller than most estates-possessed a rare refinedness that well represented the host's humility despite the incredible reserves of power hidden beneath the sombrero. The redwood floor in combination with the impressionist paintings created a natural atmosphere indoors.

Kyōraku lounged at the head of the table, speaking with an adjacent Ukitake. The eighth division captain had exchanged his shihakusho for more casual wear, a manly kimono. To be honest he preferred his soul reaper gear, but he chose to dress civilian for the sake of the two guests, who he imagined might feel more comfortable around people not sporting a zanpaktou and representative of the organization which currently detained them.

"Yes, there hasn't been anything out of the ordinary in decades, since the incident with Urahara, at least until you two showed up. And good thing you did because Central 46 was growing restless and they desperately needed somebody to rake over the coals."

"Is that exactly fair, Shunsui-san? You point to two incidents and claim they are indicative of the entire history of our government. Yes, the same people from back then may still be in charge, and I'm not arguing that their decisions were justified, but we must keep in mind that it is their job to ensure a safe and normal community." Unohana rested at the other end of the table and played devil's advocate especially towards Kyōraku whom she admired for his philosophical labors.

To everyone's surprise, Ichigo was the one to speak up. "But what exactly is a safe and normal community? How can it be defined? People are always changing, and so is society. This is especially true in the living-," he debated whether to mention it, seeing as his account gave away a little about his experiences, "world where the modern norms are the reverse of those a hundred years ago."

"Ah, so you have been to the world of the living," Ukitake clarified, delighted to uncover something about their past. The evening might not be a waste after all.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, so Rukia, trained in the art of conversation and evasion, came to his aid. "Haven't we all?"

There was a good-natured laugh all around. The dinner was turning out to be a strained night of pleasantries with little said of substance. Ichigo and Rukia weren't willing to put anything forward, so the other three were forced to resort to stories about their week.

"Rukia won't admit it, but she is secretly dying to meet you." Kaien shamelessly changed the subject despite the guests' attempts to keep the conversation light. It was the perfect thing to say, for the remark invited all sorts of explanations which Shizuku and Homura were reluctant to provide. "She wonders about her family, you know. She doesn't even remember her sister, so when you arrived it was like a godsend." He leaned forward and Rukia wavered under his gaze. "I can tell you're holding something back from us."

Before Rukia had the chance to shake her head, he added, "You know about your parents don't you?" The question felt more like an accusation, but seeing the hurt look on her face, he quickly adopted a caring tone. "Did they have something to do with how you were found?"

Rukia hadn't known what to think when she learned that Kaien was very much alive in this reality. On one end of the spectrum, she was delighted to be able to see him again, but on the other, she knew that the sight of him could possibly unravel her control.

Ichigo, assuming his scowl reserved for intimidation, came to her defense. "Why don't you knock it off? She'll tell you when she's ready." He motioned to all of them. "You have no clue what she's been through, so let me give you a hint." He stared each of them down, with the look he reserved for battle, which Rukia thought to be overboard. "It's worse than you imagine."

Kaien was about to challenge him, but Unohana spoke for him, seeking to resolve things peacefully and to tone the hostility down. "All Kaien wants to do is help, and none of us can help you if we don't know what's going on. Because I'm correct to assume that the threat is still out there?"

Shizuku panicked expression was all the answer she needed, but it raised the question why he so desperately didn't want them to know it. He did not seem like the type to be easily frightened. "I think that's enough for today," she said, and the others understood that the interrogation was over.

Kyōraku lounged even further into his seat if that was possible. "Meh, this kind of tripe was never my thing in the first place. Too tense for me. What do you say we talk about this new Kenpachi character? He's a mean one." He didn't fail to notice how Unohana flinched almost imperceptibly.

Ukitake sipped from his glass. At first impression he was an ordinary person with a boring demeanor and equally boring interests. But Rukia found him to be a man of simple tastes and simple ambitions in life, and how could you argue with that? He supported his friends and co-workers, the only two things Rukia would demand from people. In that respect considering given how well he treated others, Ukitake was her role model. Aside from her brother's sacrifice, his death affected her the most, when the arrancar had so casually finished an ailing Ukitake off.

_"Remember what I said. There are two types of fights. After I'm gone I won't be there to remind you. May this war never change you, despite my death and despite the countless others who might die." He fixed her with a stern gaze, and Rukia sensed he was coming to the crux of the matter. "I'm warning you against the fight for revenge. For life, yes. For pride, most assuredly. But never," he stressed, "for revenge." _

The memory soon became too much, so Rukia asked to be excused, intending to get some cool air. Ichigo smiled apologetically and followed her out the door onto the patio. He jogged over to the rhododendron bush where she had stopped to take a sniff. The scents of flowers, especially those which her brother cultivated, distracted her from the more intense emotional seizures. As a hollow without a hole she was forced to experience all the dreadful sensations of a creature which used to be human; instead of the usual emptiness all hollows felt, she wrestled through them all. At any point in time, she was very happy, tired, lackadaisical, or depressed. Her mind had lost its ability to balance its emotions.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to tell them?"

Rukia honestly didn't believe so, though she repeated to herself that one day they would, and they could dispose of their disguises, and instead focus on stopping the person who had caused this entire mess. On the other hand she felt she had no right to impose on these people problems from another era, not when close to another century of peace is anticipated, that is, if Aizen doesn't move sooner. It all came down to him, what his new plain entails, who he seeks to utterly destroy in order to feed his ego; Aizen was always the denominator, and Rukia hated it.

"I think in a few weeks we should. In the meantime we act natural. Then when the time comes, we'll tell them the whole story, You-know-who will be prompted to move, and Soul Society will have no other option but to go to war.

Rukia shoved off the rail which overlooked the flowers and faced him. "Look at us, Ichigo. I'm half-hollow, you have one of your own creeping around inside, we both have zero spiritual pressure, and do you remember what happened last time we challenged him? We got our butts kicked." She threw her hands down to her side. "Why would they even believe us in the first place? I mean, it's impossible. The only thing we would end up doing is getting ourselves thrown in a mental hospital."

"Well, if that's how you feel about it."

An uncomfortable silence washed over them despite the trickle of the fountain a few yards away. Both had offended each other and like always, both were at a loss of what to say.

At last Rukia sighed. "Do you ever feel like we don't belong here-I mean, we obviously don't belong here-but I'm talking more along the lines of this strange repulsion, from what seems to be the universe itself." She gulped. "My soul, sometimes it feels lighter, not in the good sense, but in a wispy sort of way, like at any time a sudden gust of wind could blow it away."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. That sounded pretty deep, which is probably why he had no idea what she was talking about. "Heh, my soul is too crowded to be flying away."

Rukia turned towards him. It was true. Ichigo wasn't the type to be moved; he was too stubborn. Yet, she theorized, that because Ichigo hadn't been born in this timeline thus far, while she already possessed an alternate self, he might not be experiencing any symptoms which coexistence may potentially cause. Her next thought elicited a laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just imagined what Byakuya would think if he knew that his sister Rukia would end up like this."

Ichigo grinned and admitted, "He'd definitely kill me."

Unknown to them the head of the Kuchiki clan happened to be walking by on the other side of the wall, and he was drawn to a stop by the preposterous notion that Shizuku was from the future. He was inclined to immediately dismiss it, but the similarities were apparent and could hardly be denied. Thus the next emotion to overcome him was a raging indignation, given that his sister, who he personally promised to protect for the sake of his wife, eventually turned into a hollow, and by the sounds of it that boy was responsible. None of this showed on his face, however, and after a couple more seconds of hasty conclusions, he continued on his journey.


End file.
